


professional self-saboteur

by iimpavid



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Identity Issues, M/M, Murder, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: “You can’t temper flesh and bone like steel.”





	professional self-saboteur

You’re more alike than you like to think.

*

Someone tells you once-- maybe it’s your best friend, your boss, your secretary, your brother

you can’t remember they all sound the same when they tell you--

“You can’t temper flesh and bone like steel.”

And right there, in the heat of the moment, in the weeds of an argument, you laugh yourself sick.

*

“If is the biggest word in the universe!”

He says it laughing, he always said it laughing, fond in his cynicism and you?

You resented it right up until

the moment you were washing his blood off your shaking hands in the spaceport bathroom wearing another stolen uniform--

one in a lifetime’s worth of stolen uniforms.

*

Drop the parts of you that kill into a crucible-- boil down eye hands heart-- and skim off their impurities.

*

If you hadn’t thought to bring a knife

if you’d listened to a half million allusions

if you cared less about yourself

if you’d never written a word

if you’d looked back

if you had stayed

_if if if if if_

*

You can do better next time.

*

You will _become_ someone who can do better next time.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, darlings, your comments sustain me.


End file.
